Her Last Wishes
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: BoFIV. Elina memohon dua hal kepada Cray. Walau ia (pasti) akan mengingkari janji pertama - untuk membalaskan kematian Elina, bagaimana dengan janji keduanya? CrayElina; CrayNina.


Breath of Fire IV © CAPCOM and its respective artists.

Cray tak pernah bisa melupakan kata-kata terakhir Elina; permohonan terakhir dari seseorang yang begitu dicintai sampai setiap helai bulu Woren terakhirnya.

Siapa yang harus disalahkannya?

Ketika ia berusaha membuka diri—kepada Nina atau Ryu, karena dia tahu berbicara dengan Scias atau Ershin tidak akan begitu nyambung—jawaban yang ia terima pasti hanya sebuah usaha untuk membuat sang kepala suku Worent merasa sedikit lebih baik. Tidak, demi dewa. Ia ingin seseorang menyalahkannya. Ia mengharapkan seseorang memberikannya tekanan.

Itu semua terjadi karena ia membiarkan pangeran Ludia menyunting Elina mendahuluinya; ini semua karena ia membiarkan Elina pergi seorang diri ke Synesta; kejadian tak termaafkan ini terjadi karena ia tak bisa melakukan segala macam hal dengan lebih baik. Dia tidak berani menyatakan cintanya dengan lebih cepat; dia terus menundanya. Bukan karena Cray seseorang yang pengecut, oh tidak, dia hanya tidak ingin membebani Elina yang kini memusatkan perhatian penuhnya terhadap kedamaian dunia.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Cray mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menusukkan Dragonslayer ke dada lemah Elina. Semburat wajahnya membiru. Tatapan hangatnya pada Cray memberikan jawaban kepada kepala suku yang kerap kali panasan tersebut. Ia menggenggam tangan Elina untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mengecupnya.

Cray menangis.

Cray mengangis untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"_Hei, laki-laki tidak menangis, 'kan? Bukankah kau yang dulu mengatakannya padaku?" _Ia melihat ekspresi tak berdaya Elina yang meringis menahan rasa sakit; Cray ingin berbagi dengannya. Jika diijinkan, ia ingin mengikuti Elina 'kesana'. Namun sentuhan lembut Elina pada pipinya menghentikan setiap niat sesat Cray. _"Kau berjanji padaku untuk hidup sekuat dan sebaik mungkin, Cray. Ya?"_

Cray menggigit bibirnya, menangis seperti seorang bocah Woren yang tak bisa sekalipun menang dari kakak perempuannya. Ia menangis dan sekali lagi mengecup punggung tangan Elina. Ia menggenggamnya erat. _"Aku tidak tahu, Elina. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa melakukannya. Aku… Aku…"_

Cray memajamkan kedua matanya, jejak keras rahangnya begitu kuat dan kentara nampak oleh kedua mata Elina yang sudah setengah sayup. Elina tersenyum kepadanya. _"Segalanya akan lebih baik. Aku janji. Aku janji padamu."_

"_Maaf aku tak bisa memberikanmu pemakaman yang lebih layak, Elina."_ Suara Cray runtuh satu persatu, terbawa sedakan tangisnya. _"Maafkan aku… hiks hiks,"_

"_Tidak apa, Cray. Aku senang masih bisa melihatmu untuk sekali lagi dan terakhir kalinya."_ Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Elina menyadari mantera sihir Pembunuh Dewa yang sedikit demi sedikit membuat jantungnya semakin berat dan kesusahan untuk berdetak. Ia akan mati; ia akan pergi dari dunia ini sebentar lagi. _"Cray,"_

"_Ya, Elina?"_ Belum bisa menghentikan isakannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Aku… Uh, a-aku punya dua permohonan terakhir kepadamu_," Kini Elina juga meneteskan air mata penuh keperihan miliknya. Jadi ini akhir dari dirinya?

"_Apapun itu—apapun akan kulakukan untukmu!"_

Elina tersenyum semakin lemah. Pelipis kedua mata bagian bawahnya menghitam; air mata Elina 'pun juga berubah hitam. Bibirnya mulai membiru; tubuhnya mendingin beku. _"Kumohon, jangan termakan dendam. Dendam hanya membawa kehancuran—tidak hanya bagi dirimu, tapi juga orang-orang disekitarmu. Ryu, sahabatmu, akan membawa dunia menjadi lebih baik; aku bisa melihatnya. Sebentar lagi—sebentar lagi. _

_Dan… Dan, satu lagi…"_

.

. .

. . .

Satu hal yang tak bisa dibuang jauh dari sosok Cray adalah—lepas dari bagaimana ia sesunggukan menangisi kepergian Elena—bagaimana ia selalu emosi menyangkut masalah apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Satu hal yang ditakuti oleh Elina—sesuatu yang ia takuti akan membahayakan keselamatan Cray tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah bagaimana ia selalu tenggelam didalam amukannya. Ketika ia sudah begitu, akan sulit untuk mengubah pandangannya.

Cray meninjukan tinjunya satu sama lain; ia mengutuk pedih di tengah gelapnya malam dan bayang-bayang api unggun penerang sekaligus penghangat tenda peristirahatan mereka berenam. Ia marah; ia membenci.

Jika dia berhasil menemukan si bangsat Yuna itu, dia tidak akan mengampuninya sedikitpun. Ia sudah berseru bahwa ia akan menghabisi Yuna dengan kedua tangan kosongnya. Ia akan memastikan untuk menumbuk bajingan keparat itu menjadi bubur sumsum dan membakar mayatnya dengan api obor. Elina memintanya berjanji untuk tidak memburu Yuna, jadi tak ada masalah. Yuna sudah menjadikan ini masalah pribadi, dan dia akan membayarnya. Cepat atau lambat, mau seribu tahun sekalipun.

"Aku,"

Cray menengokkan wajahnya. Ursula menyadari sembab pada bawah mata Cray. Entah apa yang pria tersebut lihat dari kapten perempuan ini, tapi ini bukanlah ekspresi yang biasa ia tunjukkan dihadapan timnya yang lain. "Aku… Jika aku berada pada posisi Elina Wyndia, aku juga akan memintamu untuk menghabisiku."

Cray melihat lurus Ursula yang membuang tatapannya. Rautnya memerah; dia hanya tak terbiasa menghibur orang lain, dan lagi, dia tidak suka ini sama sekali. Ursula hanya merasa 'harus' menghibur pemimpin grup yang diangkat secara _de_ _facto _ini. "Apa barusan, kapten kecil—kau berusaha menghiburku?" Balas Cray. Ursula sadar bahwa si kepala suku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah tersebut. Lantas sang kapten berniat menarik diri.

"Dengar, aku hanya mau bilang bahwa semua yang kau lakukan itu telah melepaskan Elina Wyndia dari siksaan Yuna-" Ursula juga menambahkan dengan cepat, "Aku juga ingin kau tahu bahwa tidak semua prajurit kekaisaran menyukai Yuna. Aku akan memberimu informasi jika menemukan sesuatu mengenai keberadaan dirinya saat ini."

Tepat ketika ia berniat memalingkan dirinya, ia kembali menyita perhatian Cray. "Kau tidak bersalah. Elina Wyndia tahu itu, dan kami juga tahu itu."

Tepat saat itu juga, Scias menengokkan kepalanya dari balik balok susun tempatnya bersantai dan menikmati indahnya miliaran bintang di langit gelap. Masih seperti biasa, nampak santai dengan dahan kayu kecil digigit oleh gigi-gigi karnivoranya. "A-aku m-mengerti p-p-perasaanmu. J-jika perlu a-a-aku akan menemanimu mencari o-orang itu dan m-m-membawakan keadilan untuk kakak N-Nina."

Cray tidak mejawab mereka berdua, namun ia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri saat ini, ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan ringan. Walau Elina tidak akan menyukai perbuatannya yang satu ini—Cray berjanji bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia termakan amarah dan amukan butanya. Ia berjanji—ia juga berjanji pada permintaan terakhir Elina.

Ia telah melakukan perjalanan yang panjang. Lebih lama dari saat ia berkelana bersama Nina dan bertemu Ryu. Perjalanan dahulu yang ia lalui dengan hidup, berperang, dan berburu sambil mengagumi Elina. Jika kembali diingat, tak sekalipun ia pernah meragukan Elina.

Ketika ia menjanjikan keselamatan bagi rusa yang telah dilukai Cray dulu, ia membuktikan bahwa semuanya menjadi beres pada akhirnya. Ketika ayah Cray menghukum putranya karena sudah berlaku panasan, Elina berjanji bahwa Cray akan menjadi lebih baik; dan Cray juga membuktikannya. Semuanya selalu menjadi baik jika bersama dengan Elina.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, dia akan percaya pada Elina. Ia selalu percaya pada Elina.

Ryu akan membawakan kedamaian ke tanah terkutuk ini, dan setelah itu…

. . .

. .

.

"_Cray, aku sudah tahu sedari dulu—sejak pertama ia melihatmu, aku bisa menebak perasaannya. Sebagai kakak aku bisa membaca hal-hal yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain dari dirinya. Cray, Nina mencintaimu."_

"_E-Elina, apa yang kau katakan?"_

"_Aku mau kau selalu ada disana untuknya. Jangan biarkan dia meneteskan air mata; aku tahu dia akan kembali menangisi kepergianku sebagaimana ia menangisi ibu. Berjanji padaku kau akan selalu melindunginya. Lindungi dia untukku, dan cintai dia sebagaimana aku… ibu dan ayah mencintainya. _

_Kumohon kau selalu ada disana ketika adikku lemah. Aku menyayanginya, Cray. Ia sudah kehilangan begitu banyak. Aku tidak ingin dia bersedih lebih dari ini._

_Maukah kau… Cray?"_

_Sang kepala suku Worent melap air matanya sebelum kembali menatap Elina dengan wajah penuh determinasi. "Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Ya 'kan, Elina?"_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya, Elina tersenyum dan mendesah lepas. Ia menutup mata dan menggerakkan mantera terakhir dari setiap helai napas hidupnya. "Ya. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik, aku janji. Segera. Tak lama lagi._

_Selamat tinggal, Cray."_

"_Selamat jalan, Elina."_

AN: Cray dan Elina sangat serasi. Ketika memainkan BoFIV untuk sekali lagi, dan meresapi cerita serta plotnya, saya begitu tersentuh. Tidak seperti dulu waktu saya kelas VIII atau IX, 'masa bodok ma cerita, yang penting gw maen!'

Tapi sekarang, kisah tragis ini telah saya abadikan lebih jauh melalui fic. Legaa.

Walau endingnya jadi CrayNina, saya pikir ga aneh jg. Mengingat bagaimana Nina mencintai Cray. Ya. Saya tahu, Nina memang ditakdirkan bersama Ryu, helooo dah legenda dari BoFI itu mah. Tapi, karena itu saya terima semua masukan dan kritik. Btw, saya pikir CrayNina juga manis dan memiliki kemungkinan.

Masih banyak fic BoFIV yang akan saya telurkan. Mungkin anda mau menunggu?


End file.
